Gossip
by zander herris
Summary: Gossip can really come back to haunt you if your not careful.


Gossip

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"He's so cute!" Sakura giggled, and ducked below the window ledge she was perched upon as soon as the young Kazekage Gaara turned to observe the sunset.

"Stupid Sakura! If he finds out we're here he'll send us back to our village." Ino whispered giving Sakura a good slap in head.

"Maybe we should leave, I'm sure he has a lot of work to do." Hinata whispered keeping a close watch on the secerity.

"Yeah I'm sure or maybe you just want us to leave because Naruto won't like it." Sakura said sarcasticly.

The new Kazekage walked over to the window, taking small sips out of a small blue mug that was in his hand. His eyes wondered throughout the surroundings of the village. Watching the merchants in their shops, the young genin jumping on the rooftops showing off their skills, and most of all the desert itself.

"Oh my God, I think he's having one of those momements where he actually takes pride in being Kazekage! That's so hot!" Ino bursted out in excitement.

"Look who's not keeping a low profile now Ino pig!" Sakura said trying not to yell.

"Don't start that Bitch!"

"Um…you guys…we need to leave…now." Hinata stuttered playing with her fingers.

"Why's that?" Ino asked with one hand around Sakura's throat.

"Why are you in my village?" Gaara asked.

"Oh crap."

"Your so hot." Ino blurted out, still keeping hold of Sakura.

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura said throwing her hand over her friends mouth.

"Gaara, I mean Lord Kazekage, we were in your village to..um…pick up some…sand…yeah."

"Sand? Do you think I'm a moron!" Gaara growled.

"Gaara Sensei, please let them go. You promised you'd try to be better."

Gaara growled and relaxd his muscles, it would be a bad example to kill in front of a student.

"One night, one night only. I expect you out of my village by dawn tomorrow or you'll be going back without a limb."

"You sure know how to get to his soft spot don't you." Ino smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is we got caught by the sexy but phyco Gaara you was about to practicly arrest us and you come strolling in and he lets us go."

"Well I've been under his care for more than two years now. We kinda know eachother." She blushed.

"I'm going back, Naruto might need my help." Hinata said before vanishing.

"Whatever." They both said in unishion.

"So tell us, have you two ever done anything?"

"What?" Matsuri said blushing even worse.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." Ino smiled.

"Well there was this one time in his office."

"Give us the dirty details." Ino said inching closer to Matsuri.

"Well I came into his office one night and…"

"_Gaara sensei I came to visit you. It must be very lonely spending night alone. Especially sleepless ones." _

_Gaara's eyes shifted to look at his student. "I can assume your no longer afraid of weapons ."_

_Matsuri shook her head and walked over to her sensei's desk. It was cluttered with parerwork and old plastc cups from coffee shops._

"_Can I assume that you no longer hate people like me?" _

"_I'll try. I promise you that Matsuri." Gaara said almost smiling. Or trying to at least._

_She stared for a moment at her sensei. He was so unknown, even if he was one of the most ancient in the village._

"_Most of the time it's the teacher that learns more from the student. Did you know that?"_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Did you know that most of the time it's hard to stay away from someone you have a bond with." Gaara said, looking down at his Kazekage hat. _

_She opened her mouth but stopped, what exactly was he getting at?_

"_Where'd you hear that sensei?" Matsuri asked, swallowing hard._

_Suddenly she felt the warmth of his lips press against her own. She took a step back hoping to get her grasp back on reality, but the young Kazekage locked their lips together. After two or three minutes the kiss she had received from her secret love was over. He had returned to his desk, his eyes shadowed by the darkness._

"_Sensei…"_

"_I just wanted to know for myself." Gaara said softly._

"_I thought you were the best choice, my only choice." He added._

"_Sensei…I…what…"_

"_I thought you were the best choice to give my first kiss to."_

"He kissed you!" Sakura screamed.

"Wow for a second I thought what you were just telling me was a waste of time." Ino said.

"Please don't tell! It'll ruin his reputation. He'll get into trouble."

"Well Sakura I think we better find a place to stay for the night. My legs are cramped from sitting here listening to your boring flashback." Ino yawned.

"I didn't think it was boring! I thought it was cute."

"Shut up Sakura. Anyway too bad we don't have any money to get a room. I guess I'll go ask the Kazekage if I could stay for another night. If he says no then I'll remind him of his office experience."

"Please don't! I shouldn't have told you…" She begged.

"Well are you going to hook us up or not ?"

"Fine."

"Why do you always have to use a persons sercrets against them Ino?" Sakura whined. "She saved us and told us about her first kiss. We should give some respect."

"Okay Sakura what's it going to be? Respect or shelter?" Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"So are you going to hook us up or not?" Sakura said.

"Actually, help yourself out! I'm not going to help a couple of selfish fangirls!"

"Okay I'll just go see what Gaara thinks about that?" Ino yelled.

"Go ahead!"

"Oh Sexy Lord Kazekage, I have some terms to discuss."

"What is it? Shouldn't you two be asleep? There's only a few hours left until dawn."

"Look I heard you kissed your student, I know it's true." Ino said leaning over his desk.

"Is that true?" A bodyguard asked.

Gaara glared at Ino, she smiled back.

"Well?" Sakura asked impaciently.

"No it isn't. Take these two away. If their village wants them back they can come and get them." Gaara growled.

"But we were just…" The two begged as they were being carried away.

"Sir, why such a big reaction for a false accusation?"

Gaara sat at his desk scribbling angrily on his paperwork.

"They insulted me, with such stupid gossip."

The bodyguard laughed. "You know how girls are with gossip. If your not careful it can turn against you."


End file.
